


New Year Resolutions

by firehawk05



Category: Hakuouki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (October 7. Spark to the flame).  Souji is obviously plotting something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plotting pranks

Lounging in the engawa, I leaned back and tried to take stock of possible sources of entertainment thus far.

 

One. The kids had gone back early. So there was no one to play with.

 

Two. Hijikata san was in Osaka on some boring official vice commander-esque business. Ergo. I was a short of a target.

 

Three. I really didn't feel like going back to practice again. Because right now it was probably Hajime-kun's squad in the dojo and Hajime kun would probably chase me back to my room or refuse to spar with an invalid. Or something along those lines.

 

Unfortunately. As much as I hated to admit it. I was bored. Bored stiff. And getting stiffer.

 

_Bored over New Year. What a terrible thing to be. I mean new year should be fun like sugoroku or hanetsuki..._

 

_I wonder if this is how Chizuru chan feels stuck inside this place._

 

_Maybe I should plan a surprise for Hijikata when he comes back? But what should that be..._

 

Just then, Harada saunters past his spear balanced lightly on his shoulder.

 

"Yo. Sano-san. Just finished patrol?"

 

The tip of his spear catches the light, glinting. Idly. I wonder if it would be possible to...

 

"Yup. What are you doing Souji?"

 

"Nothing. Ne. Sano-san. Would you let me try your spear for a bit?"

 

"Eh. You planning on switching weapons?" Sanosuke gives me a bemused look but hands his weapon over.

 

"Nah. Just wondered how one actually used this. Plus Sano-san always looks cool in fights..."

 

As a beautiful plan takes shape in my mind I smile inwardly.  

 

_Maybe this could be fun after all._

 

Sanosuke, oblivious to my growing delight, puffs up proudly.

 

"Well I am only the finest spear wielder Kyoto. Let me show you some sweet moves.."


	2. Flitting around the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (Oct 8- Moth Wings).

 

"Souji, what are you doing?"

 

"Ah. Hajime kun. Can't you see? I'm practicing."

 

"You planing to switch to a spear?"

 

"No. I just thought it might be useful to pick up another weapon."

 

"Why are you stabbing at the ceiling?"

 

"It's part of a drill I learned from Sano-san."

 

"Why is there a paper bag hanging there?"

 

"Target practice."

 

"This must be a new technique then. When Harada drills the men I have never seen him do this.  What purpose does this exercise serve exactly?"

 

I grin brightly at Saito and say sweetly. "Instead of standing here lecturing me, don't you have cooking duties today?  Perhaps you should go soon or you'll be late."

 

"Oh. Is it that time already?  I'd better go then."

 

As he turns to leave I can't help reflecting how ridiculously easy it is becoming to lie if only to slip out of potentially sticky situations.

 

Oh well. Back to 'training'.


	3. Adrenaline Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (October 9- Dragonfire and brimstone). Based on the official short novel the Warm First Snow (http://tokio-fujita.livejournal.com/10630.html) . From Souji's POV.

"Souji! What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay in your room take your medicine and bloody well get some rest!"

  
_Finally. I feel the long dormant adrenaline flowing through my veins again as I choose my goad carefully._   


  
"Ah. But I didn't actually say I would agree did I?"

  
Hijikata's eyes narrow in rage and he seizes a wooden practice sword from the rack and comes at me in a killing rage.

  
_Better and better._   


  
As I dodge nimbly, ducking and weaving away from his furious swings I can't help laughing delightedly.

  
_Nothing like actually having someone try to kill you to make one feel totally refreshed._

_Ok. Maybe actually getting to kill someone might be better. But. We can't always get what we ask for can we._   


  
Hijikata roars at me, his sword finally glancing off my shoulder.

"Stand still will you?"

  
"Why? Can't keep up? You must be getting old, Hijikata san.' A hacking cough claws it's way up my throat, a cough which I try my best to suppress.

  
In an effort to disguise my discomfort and to keep the mood light I flash my opponent a feral grin.

  
Rage flares in his eyes, rage followed by a flash of concern when he realizes what happened. Obviously the disguise wasn't quite enough.

  
"Damn it Souji. Just go back to your room you?"


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (10 oct - To change your life, change your mind.) Refers to some events in this drama cd 雨の日の襲撃者.

"Toshi. You might want to think about controlling your temper."

  
"Huh Kondou san. Why the sudden comment."

  
"Well. The last time you lost it even Saito was walking stiffly for days.  You know how stoic he is."

  
"They messed with my hair, put drugs in my tea and completely screwed up the paperwork and set me back several hours. Come on."

  
"Plus chasing Souji around the dojo doesn't actually solve anything. We can't keep threatening to kill off our captains. We ll run out of people."

  
"Arrgh. What do you want me to do."

  
"It's the new year. It can be your resolution. For me. Toshi."

  
I look into his earnest brown eyes and heave a great sigh.

  
"Yes sir."


	5. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (Oct 11-Blank sheet of paper). Hijikata POV

I look at the blank page before me and think hard about a New Year's resolution.

  
_Well. Kondou has a point. There's really no point flying off the hook for every little misdemeanor these days._   


  
_Not with the troops increasing by the day._   


 

_Not with some people, who we shall refrain from naming here, getting more and more impertinent by the hour._

  
_Arrgh. There's no getting around it this time, is there._   


  
Yosh. I pick up the brush and write carefully in neat flowing script.

  
"I resolve to try not to lose my temper."

  
Resisting the temptation to add any further clauses that might render the resolution more plausible, I sigh and wait for the ink to dry before folding the sheet up and stashing it safely under the tatami beneath my futon.

  
_I have a really bad feeling about how long this is going to last. But. Somehow. I feel a little bit better having made it._   



	6. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (October 12-Temper temper). Set around New Year and Setsubun. Souji is just making fun of the Oni Fukuchou.

The sunlight filtering through the screen doors. A deep, peaceful silence lies upon the compound. A pleasant way to wake.

I stretch lazily, relishing my last few moments of relative freedom before proceeding to get dressed for a day of work.

Footfalls from outside. Sneaky sounding, tiptoeing sort of footsteps. Just outside my room. Which sets alarm bells for highly suspicious behavior going off in my brain.

A muffled chortle that sounds a lot like ...

My good mood evaporates in the sudden surge of annoyance.

Then I pause, take a deep breath, slide my door open and walk calmly into the corridor.

"Souji! What ..."

A tearing sound followed by a shower of beans from above cuts me off.

I look up to see the remnants of a torn paper bag in the corridor just above the entrance to my room. Souji is standing just off to the side, armed with a spear, laughing his head off.

"Fuku wa uchi!"

I count to ten. Count again to ten. Take a deep breath and count to approximately four thousand, eight hundred and sixty three. By this time, Souji has stopped and is looking at me, a quizzical look on his face. To this, I smile coldly before saying "Clean this mess up now Okita. Thank you."


	7. The Curious Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (Oct 14. Tic tac toe).

Heisuke and Nagakura stumble into the kitchen, faces flushed.

"Yo Sano.  Look at what we brought back?"

Harada grunts acknowledgement, not looking up from the fish he's skewering, ready to grill for dinner.

Remember when we apprehended that bunch of drunks that were terrorizing the sake merchant?

Another grunt.

"Look at what he gave us!"

"Yes yes.  You brought some sake back.  Now either help me prepare dinner or take yourselves somewhere else."

"Not just any sake, this is really good stuff.  Let us pour you a cup.  Ah.  Oops."

As the alcohol hits the fire, a blue ball of flame surges towards the ceiling, singeing eyebrows in passing.  Three shocked faces stare at it as it hits the dissipates, leaving a charred chrysanthemum pattern above them.

"Ah.  My bad.  We'll just go away before Hijikata finds out...."

"Finds out about what?"  A low purring growl from behind them, menace dripping from every syllable.

"Hhhhhijikata-san.  Ah.  Nothing. We were.  Well.  Trying to help our good friend Sano here."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Oops."

Another gout of flame roars upwards like a dragon ascending into the heavens, but it's brilliance can hardly be compared to Hijikata's almost incandescent rage as he opens his mouth to roar at them.

The silence is deafening.  A deep intake of breath from Hijikata and the trio flinch.

Finally a cold voice slices through the tension, barely disguising seething rage.

"Your pay will be cut to pay for repairs. And you will be confined to headquarters for the next week. Apart from patrols there will be no going out. There will no sake until I allow it."

Heisuke's jaw almost hits the floor in shock.

"Er.  Hijikata-san."

Luckily, Nagakura manages to drag him bodily away before Hijikata can change his mind.

Sano sighs and turns back to cooking, trying to ignore the niggling thought running along the lines of

_I wonder what got into the Vice Commander._


	8. Letting off steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (Oct 16. Lightning strikes twice). Hijikata POV

The past few days have only horrible beyond belief.  For some reason, all the idiots everywhere decided to make it their resolution, to make me break mine. The strain of not blowing up, left me with an almost permanent pounding headache. Which, suffice to say, didn't help as I hacked through the mountain of paperwork.

  
After spending what felt like a lifetime wading through reams of legal sounding garble, looking for some sort of catch, I finally give up, toss the paper work aside and decide to head for the dojo.

_At least there was a chance I might be able to let off some steam there._

  
I slide open the door to be greeted by the sound of straw mats being sliced.

  
"Saitou?  Practicing?"

  
Saitou turns, sheathing his sword.  "Hai, Fukuchou."

  
"Carry on.  Don't mind me."

  
I select a wooden sword from the rack and start running through some basic drills.

  
I look up to see Saito giving me a quizzical look.

  
"What?"

  
"Nothing."  He pauses, uncertain.

  
"Speak."  I growl, swinging ferociously at the empty air.

  
"Hai, Fukuchou.  Perhaps, forgive my impertinence, Fukuchou would feel better hitting something."

  
"What do you suggest?"

  
He gestures mutely to a new target he has set up.

  
_Oh well.  Why not._   


  
I tighten my grip, raise the sword in my hand and bring it down with a satisfying thunk. Over and over again.  Tiny pieces of straw fill the air and after a particularly satisfying hit, something cracks and flies off, leaving a red hot line of pain across my face.  Then again, I don't stop till the red haze in my vision clears.

  
I pause, panting, drenched in sweat.  My muscles ache dully, but the headache has disappeared.

  
The target has been reduced to a tattered heap of straw and cracked bamboo.

  
The tiny part of me that's still aware, realizes that the dojo doors have been closed. Saito stands besides the screen door warily.

  
I also realize rather belatedly that the bokken I was wielding has cracked beyond repair.  We both look at the blade as the end falls off and hits the floor.

  
_I guess I'd better pay for that in addition to the target._   


  
"Feeling better Fukuchou?"

  
I nod curtly, feeling a growing embarrassment at what must have been an unseemly display of emotion to the taciturn man.

  
Saitou replies, unruffled.  "I will clean up here.  Please. Fukuchou.  You should go take a bath.  And have someone look at the cut."

  
_Well. Unseemly display of emotion be damned, because that felt surprisingly good._   



	9. Morning visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (Oct 22 - Bed head). Hijiktata POV.

 

"Toshi. Is it ok if I come in?"

  
"Eh. Kondou san? Just give me a moment."

  
What could he want at this time of the day... I hurriedly tug my clothes into some semblance of order and bundle my hair into a rough ponytail before opening the door.

  
He stands awkwardly in the doorway. A tray with a pair of steaming cups of tea in his hands.

  
"Er. Toshi.  Tea?"

  
"Ah. Ok. But. Surely Kondou-san didn't come all the way..."

  
"Well. It's about that resolution I made you make.."

  
"Eh?  Why bring it up now of all things... It's ok...."

  
"But. I heard that it was causing you some difficulty..."

  
"Who told you that?" My eyes narrow as I run through the list of people who could possibly have spoken and their possible motivations.

  
"Ah. That really doesn't matter does it? The point is. Toshi has been having it quite hard these few days no?"

  
"It's under control. I m fine. Kondou san should worry about other things..."

  
I mutter in an annoyed tone, not quite under my breath.

  
"But." He pauses, uncertain. Then his expression changes as he tried a new tact. "The discipline amongst the troops has been somewhat lacking since the start of the year... There was the matter of the fire in the kitchen..."

  
I sigh sensing where this is likely to go.

  
"And the recent four days of consecutive curfew breaking by Nagakura and Saito. Although they allege that Ito-san brought them drinking and that it would have been impolite to leave early."

  
"We confined them to headquarters as punishment right?"

  
"There was some rumor that perhaps the vice commander has mellowed. And is no longer capable of enforcing discipline.  So. For the sake of the Shinsengumi."

  
I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, pulling out the hair tie and yanking a few strands loose.  My hair falls unbound in a messy wave around my shoulders.

  
"Ok ok. I ll do it.  Screw all resolutions and screw me keeping temper ok?  I ll do it so no one else has to."

  
He heaves a sigh of relief.

  
"Thank you Toshi."


	10. Full of Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (Oct 23.23. A pocket full of rye). Hijikata POV.

Finally after many repeated assurances that I was really ok and not about to explode from pent up rage at the accumulated idiocy of the troops, I manage to usher Kondou out of the room.

Alone again, I set about re dressing myself more neatly and combing my hair.

It's quite calming setting things back into order. In fact, I'm almost feeling calm again when I hear another person calling from just outside my door.

"Hijikata-san."

"What."

My mood starts to take a turn for the worse. But to be fair just hearing Souji s voice tends to do that for some reason.

"Nothing. Just came to call you for breakfast."

"Noted."

"Hijikata-san."

"What." I growl.

"Aren't you going to come out?"

I grit my teeth, walk to the door and slide it open to be greeted by...

A shower of beans.

"Fuku wa uchi!"

"OKITA SOUJI. Clean this mess up now!" I bellow, noting with some satisfaction that the shout echoes around the otherwise silent compound.

His mouth quirks in a laconic grin.

"It's good to have the real Oni fukuchou back."


End file.
